Autant en emporte le temps
by Valsine
Summary: Elle replaça convenablement la veste du blond, en inspira l'odeur au passage et soupira de satisfaction. Mais quelque part elle sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour être amplement satisfaite. Une présence.  One shoot.


Salut à tous !

Et oui, une petite nouvelle de plus, une petit nouvelle de plus (et c'est tout à fait normal soit dit en passant) dans le grand univers de la fanfiction, j'ai nommé moi.

Bref, voici un petit one shoot qui, j'espére, est sans prétention, sur le personnage d'Hinata qui me semble OCC. Je précise au passage que les protagonistes de cette fiction appartiennent à nôtre vénérable Kishimoto et que le récit est de moi (la manière dont finissent les personnage aussi). Donc pas touche ! è-é

En ce qui concerne l'histoire je n'ai pas grand chose à dire ou à rajouté avec les genres. Seulement que j'ai grave galéré pour l'écrire, comme tout type de récit d'ailleur, et qu'en plus la nouvelle direction qu'elle à prit m'a forcer à revoir certaine partis pour évité d'être trop euh... Illogique ? avec le scénario. D'où le fait qu'elle puisse, sous certains angles, être bizarre. O_o

Sinon que dire d'autre... Peut être un **avertissement contre les Homophobes** ? Vous voyez, mais je préviens quand même. Pas envie de me faire insulté/laminé/ déchiqueté ou d'autre verbe du même genre par une popuation contre l'homosexualité. Mais bon, aprés les homophobes pouront toujours considérer que c'est une trés forte amitié (si ça existe) tant la limite amitié/amour peut être fine. Donc comme je l'ai dit, c'est vous qui voyez, mais par principe je previens.

Sinon, bonne lecture et bon courage !

Ps: si jamais quelqu'un à une idée de résumé autre que l'actuel, qu'il me fasse signe, même si j'aime bien le mien.

* * *

><p><strong>Autant en emporte le temps.<strong>

Hinata soupira, ouvrit ses yeux, et laissa vagabonder son regard pâle sur le plafond de sa chambre, comme si elle espérait, inconsciemment, qu'il lui apporte le sommeil qu'elle cherchait depuis un moment.

Depuis que la nuit était tombée, soit, 2 heures, 53 minutes, et 15 secondes, pour être précise.

Elle grimaça.

D'un mouvement de jambe peu galant pour l'héritière qu'elle était censée être, elle envoya sa couverture valser et se redressa un peu en repoussant la mèche encre qui venait titiller son nez. Ces derniers temps, elle était sujette aux insomnies, sans raison valable; du moins de son point de vue et de sa profession, et le silence des heures creuses avait tendance à l'amener à des réflexions et des pensées philosophiques dont elle se serrait bien passée. Surtout quand elle manquait cruellement de sommeil.

Elle se laissa retomber dans un bruit mat, grimaça en réponse à la douleur fulgurante qui venait de traverser son dos et ferma les yeux en passant ses mains sur son visage alors qu'elle se remémorait sa dernière mission: un simple ordre d'escorte mineur.

Une mission de rang D

Quelque chose de facile.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres et elle se mit à les mordiller fiévreusement en se souvenant qu'ils avaient bien failli tous y passer à cause de son absence. Avec l'accélération soudaine des missions, qui devenaient de plus en plus périlleuses au fur et à mesure qu'ils grimpaient les échelons du monde ninja, ses coéquipiers c'étaient petit à petit rendu compte de ses coups de fatigue et leur vigilance sur sa personne s'était accrue au point d'en devenir étouffante. Voir carrément insupportable.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux discussions qu'elle saisissait de temps à autre lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné.

Des larmes de fatigue naquirent dans le coin de ses yeux fermés, et elle les balaya de son bras avant de soulever ses paupières et de retrouver les lattes en bois du plafond de sa chambre. Sans doute qu'à ce rythme, l'Hokage allait lui imposer des congés dont elle n'avait que faire puisque cela ne réglerait pas ses problèmes nocturnes. Et de là à en parler…

Il y avait un pas.

Un grand pas.

Elle rougit soudainement, croisa ses avants bras sur son visage, pour se soustraire aux regards indiscrets qui pouvaient planer, et ne les retira que lorsque la chaleur qui l'avait soudainement prise se fut dissipée.

Non, vraiment, elle ne pouvait décemment pas en parler à quelqu'un.

Même pas à Kiba.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il c'était vexé quand il avait insisté auprès d'elle pour savoir ce qui la tracassait et qu'elle avait refusé net de parler, déclarant sans l'ombre d'une hésitation que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Une première dans toute son existence et la réponse chargée d'un sous entendu de menace de son ami brun l'avait brièvement effrayée : il ne pouvait pas être au courant. Non ? Puis, même si elle avait eu envie de se confier, il lui aurait fallu les mots, et elle ne se sentait pas apte à les trouver. Comment expliquer ce qui lui arrivait ? Comment mettre des termes sur des sensations maintes fois éprouvées au point d'être devenue inqualifiable ?

Sa mâchoire la tirailla et elle céda à son envie de bailler. Puis elle se redressa légèrement, agita son oreiller dans le but caché de le regonfler et se replaça, cette fois le visage tourné vers l'extérieur et la lune qui brillait farouchement.

Un oeil éclatant qu'elle adorait contempler depuis peu.

Un sourire cynique étira ses lèvres alors que les rayons lunaires caressaient sa peau, et elle referma les yeux, prête à s'abandonner à un sommeil qui ne viendrait pas. À sa place, ce fut deux visages flous qui se formèrent dans son esprit et elle se tendit alors qu'ils se concrétisaient, se densifiaient et devenaient aussi présents que si elle avait eu les deux personnes en face d'elle.

Comme s'ils étaient justes là.

Prise d'un doute, elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le mur de sa chambre. Il n'y avait strictement rien, même pas l'ombre d'une odeur connue.

Juste un vide frustrant.

L'absence totale de présence.

Une stridulation la contredit sur sa dernière pensée et elle décala son regard pour le porter sur la végétation bien entretenue de son jardin. Elle avait veillé elle-même à y mettre de tout et en avait appelé à son imagination fertile pour agencer avec conformité les bambous, fougère, iris, glycine, laurier, saule pleureur, cerisiers et autres plantes et fleurs qui noyaient à peine son jardin sous leur multiplicité. C'était un de ses rares succès auprès de son père si exigeant sur ses capacités, et elle pouvait en être fière.

Non, elle en était fière.

Cependant elle avait plutôt envie de le saccager sur l'instant. D'y passer sa colère jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement.

Jusqu'à réussir à s'endormir.

Elle referma les yeux.

Aussitôt leurs portraits réapparurent devant elle et, bien qu'elle tentait de les chasser de son esprit pour trouver le repos qui lui faisait défaut, ils restaient là à rire légèrement en la couvant de doux regards.

De regard aimant.

Elle céda.

Alors ils se concrétisèrent, devinrent plus proches et elle inspira leurs odeurs; l'une musquée, l'autre fleurie, tandis qui l'attrapaient et s'appuyer sur elle en babillant légèrement, lui parlant de tout et de rien, ignorant qu'un autre accaparait aussi son attention. Voilà la raison de ses insomnies, le pourquoi elle ne dormait plus depuis quelque mois.

Et ce n'était pas le début.

Une main hâlée attira son attention, caressa sa joue avec tendresse, et le visage anguleux de son propriétaire s'approcha du sien. En même temps, l'autre l'entoura de ses bras en posant sa tête sur son épaule et elle frémit au contact des deux souffles.

Pendant longtemps, et ce pour un seul des deux au commencement, ça n'avait été que des réactions physiques dérangeantes comme un rougissement intempestif plus violent que d'habitude, des papillons au creux de l'estomac, ou une accélération notable de son rythme cardiaque, dès qu'ils l'effleuraient ou qu'ils se trouvaient à proximité. Plein de petits signaux qui ne voulaient dire qu'une seule chose.

Elle les aimait.

À la folie.

Ils la relâchèrent aussitôt, se plantèrent devant elle et la jaugèrent de leur regard inquiet. Elle en profita pour les détailler amplement: elle redessina la courbe de leur visage des mains, s'attarda dans les cheveux doux et coiffé dans un style inédit, puis s'arrêta dans les prunelles animées d'une flamme légère qui les sublimées et qui luisaient de joie. Ils lui paraissaient si semblables tout en étant profondément différent.

Que ce soit dans leur manière de se tenir ou de penser.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, les faisant disparaître comme on souffle une bougie, et se surprit à sentir leur effluve stagnant dans l'air tout comme les traînées de feu qu'avaient laissé leurs doigts sur sa peau. Pouvait-elle pousser aussi loin dans son imagination ? S'interrogea-t-elle en parcourant des yeux le jardin déserté alors que la réponse se dessinait dans son esprit comme une vérité immuable.

Elle passa une main lasse sur son front, inspira rudement et se leva pour aller récupérer sa couverture. Puis elle s'emmitoufla dedans et se dirigea prudemment vers la véranda où elle s'assis avec toute la grâce qu'elle possédait.

Une brise accueillit son arrivée et elle reprit le fil de ses pensées alors que les deux visages revenaient hanter son esprit. Bien que très diffèrent, l'un était détendu et souriant, l'autre concentré et sérieux, ils lui paraissaient, paradoxalement, si semblables : ils étaient tous deux sympa et énergique.

Motivé et motivant.

Et surtout, sûr d'eux.

De leur talent.

Elle posa une main sur son coeur, constata que le rythme de ses battements cardiaques était revenu à la norme, et ferma les yeux. Aussi étonnant que puissent être les sentiments humains, elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être amoureux de deux personnes en même temps au point de les chérir et de s'inquiéter dès qu'ils partaient sur une mission de routine.

Pitoyable, aurait dit sa sœur s'il elle avait été au courant.

Elle se crispa, serra les dents, referma ses mains et s'efforça à inspirer calmement. Hanabi n'avait pas besoin de savoir pour la mettre au pied du mur, et les propos de sa jeune sœur lui faisait l'effet de coup de couteau. Elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su : il n'y a pas la place pour les sentiments dans le monde ninja, encore moins pour les sentiments amoureux.

Mais elle les aimait.

De toute son âme.

Même si ce n'était pas concret.

Même si ce n'était pas correct.

Avec le temps, elle avait espéré pouvoir faire abstraction de ses sentiments sans penser un instant qu'ils puissent s'amplifier au point de devenir intolérable.

Qu'ils puissent se multiplier.

Le départ de l'un avait été un déchirement, mais aussi un soulagement, car elle avait pu se recentrer sur les choses importantes de la vie d'un ninja, bien que quelques rêveries avaient hanté ses entraînements et mission. Le cours de sa vie avait été paisible et elle c'était, petit à petit, rapproché des membres des autres teams sous l'impulsion de Shikamaru qui voulait la création d'une cohésion au sein de la génération. Au cas où, avait dit le brun alors devenu chuunnin s'en s'épancher dans des explications qu'il trouvait inutiles, ennuyantes et surtout galères, pour reprendre ses propos.

Elle eu un léger sourire serein. Oui, ça avait été trois ans de calme plat dans sa vie. Enfin, ça aurait dû être trois ans de calme plat s'il n'y avait pas eu cette personne.

Un bruit de pas sur les graviers de son jardin la fit se tendre et elle fouilla du regard la végétation, cherchant ce que ça pouvait bien être tandis qu'elle analysait les déplacements de l'être qui la dérangeait dans ses pensées. Un chat conclut-elle en se levant et en retournant à son futon.

Elle retira la couverture en lin de ses épaules, la replaça convenablement, puis s'allongea en rabattant les pans de tissus sur son corps. Ses mouvements avaient à peine troublé le silence de la nuit et elle se félicita d'être aussi furtive dans ses gestes.

D'être pareil à une ombre.

Elle rougit légèrement en pensant que les entraînements de Tenten avaient porté ses fruits; elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien dans sa peau qu'à proximité de la brune au macaron et aux yeux pétillant de tendresse amusée, et remonta sa couverture jusqu'à ses yeux, histoire de cacher ses rougeurs. Elle devrait d'ailleurs la remercier pour avoir été aussi efficace, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Elle était vraiment stupide.

Ses yeux se mirent à la picoter, et elle s'enterra dans le tissu pour pleurer tout à son aise. Encore une fois elle était inutile et elle laissa exploser son chagrin à l'abri des regards réprobateurs. Peu importe ce que les autres pouvaient dire, elle voyait leur regard dépité et leur apitoiement.

Elle n'était pas une bonne ninja.

Elle n'était même pas à leur niveau.

Elle se roula en boule, étouffa un sanglot, et se laissa aller au fil de ses pensées dépressives. Elle se revit, petite, à fuir les enfants qui lui voulaient du mal, puis, plus grande, à courber l'échine devant les propos agressifs de son père qui lui relançait pour la énième fois ses quatre vérités en face. Elle se retrouva aussi lors de ses premiers échecs, lors de l'examen chuunin et encore plus tard.

Jusqu'à sa dernière mission.

Elle était une ratée.

« C'est faux ! »

Deux yeux brillaient intensément devant elle, chargé de cette lueur qui les caractériser et elle releva son visage baigné de larme pour fixer l'adolescent qui venait d'apparaître comme un miracle.

En réponse, son cœur accéléra alors qu'il séchait ses larmes. Ils étaient à la fois proche et lointain, séparés par une barrière dont elle ne connaissait pas l'étendue. Comme ce jour où il l'avait trouvé, en compagnie de Sakura, à ruminer de sombre pensée sous un cerisier en fleur.

Pathétique.

Heureusement que ça n'avait pas était l'autre car elle l'aurait sûrement déçue d'être incapable de tenir une simple promesse.

Elle renifla, passa une main sous ses yeux rougis, et grimaça en songeant qu'elle allait encore avoir une sale mine le lendemain matin. Encore une fois, elle ferait honte à sa famille, salirait l'honneur de son clan et devra faire face aux conséquences de ses pleurs.

Seulement, s'ils savaient que ce n'était rien comparé à ses convictions.

Elle ricana malgré elle. Oh oui, s'ils savaient pour ça ce serait leur honte la plus cuisante. Jamais ils n'approuveraient ses choix de prétendant, encore plus s'ils s'agissaient de roturiers à l'avenir incertain pour l'un et sans place dans la hiérarchie Ninja pour l'autre. Oui, honte au Huyga si ses préférences venaient à être dévoilé à tous, et pour ça, elle se sent capable d'encaisser les sarcasmes de sa sœur et les regards inquisiteurs de son cousin.

Personne ne devait savoir.

Un grincement la fit sursauter, et elle se figea sous sa couverture. Puis, tout doucement, elle fit émerger sa tête du foisonnement de tissus dans lequel elle c'était enterrée, et jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte de sa chambre, la respiration saccadée par l'appréhension.

- Tu as un visiteur. » Annonça une voix sans intonation particulière et qu'elle eu du mal à reconnaître

Cependant, elle fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa soeur et elle se racla la gorge avant de demander qui c'était à la petite silhouette fine, qui se tenait à contre jours, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- C'est cet idiot de Naruto » Répondit simplement l'adolescente tandis qu'elle maudissait sa voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

- Ah. » Lâcha-t-elle en s'asseyant et en effaçant les dernières traces de son chagrin.

Un silence paisible s'étendit dans la pièce suite à son presque soupir et elle frissonna. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid, mais elle se sentait vide de toute chaleur, et son corps s'engourdissait étrangement, comme s'il c'était décidé à enfin rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdu.

- Tu pleures encore ? Tss, ça arrive tout le temps, va falloir t'y faire. » Affirma sa sœur sur un ton tranchant, en la réveillant légèrement.

Elle ne répondit pas. C'était inutile de le faire. Hanabi passa outre.

- Si tu ne veux pas le voir. » Avança cette dernière d'un ton mesquin, « je peux lui dire d'aller se… »

- Non ! » S'exclama-t-elle vivement en se redressant d'un coup sec une expression inquiète au visage avant de se calmer et de continuer en balbutiant. « Je…je…je veux bien le voir. »

Si Hanabi parut agacée de sa soudaine agitation, elle ne le sut pas; de toute façon elle n'avait pas envie de voir l'expression sarcastique de sa cadette, pas aujourd'hui du moins, et s'inclina en l'informant qu'elle tiendrait compagnie au blond le temps de son arrivée. Sans oublier de la railler au passage.

Elle ne la remercia pas et, dès qu'elle fut partie, se dégagea de son futon pour rassembler sa tenue de ninja qu'elle passa sans réfléchir, laissant les doux tissus foncés recouvrir sa peau frémissante. Puis elle coiffa du mieux qu'elle put sa longue chevelure lustrée et quitta la pièce en courant, le cœur battant douloureusement fort, comme toujours dès qu'il était mention du blond.

Elle parcourut furtivement les couloirs de sa demeure, bifurqua à plusieurs reprises, ouvrit de nombreuse portes, coupa par quelques salles, évita de rentrer dans des serviteurs qui vaquaient à leur occupation habituelle et arriva dans le couloir d'entrée dans un état d'excitation avancé : il était là

Il était venu la voir !

Elle réarrangea ses cheveux, jeta un regard inquiet au miroir mural et évita de fixer ses yeux rougis. Puis elle utilisa la technique que lui conseillait Tenten pour se calmer, celle qui consistait à vider son esprit et à se concentrer sur un mot banal, sans intérêt.

Lorsqu'elle apparut devant la porte d'entrée, habillée d'un débardeur violet plutôt lâche rehaussé de résille, et d'un pantacourt bouffant bleu, son corps était détendu, et elle émettait une aura de sérénité que démentaient ses yeux blancs comme son cœur. C'était si facile de lire son émoi et celui-ci ne tarda pas à la trahir

- 'Lut Hinata » la salua son visiteur, un adolescent de son âge, qui se dandinait, mal a l'aise sur le palier. « Ça te dirait une petite balade ? »

La voix, douce et chaude la fit frissonner et elle se tordit les doigts en cachant une légère rougeur derrière les pans de sa chevelure.

- Ben » Hésita-t-elle dans le même état que son interlocuteur. « je-je sais pas si…Je… »

Son cœur rata un battement quand il la fixa avec un sérieux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Sa réaction lui attira aussi un regard dépité de sa cadette qui lâcha une remarque acerbe.

- Hanabi ! » s'exclama-t-elle scandalisée alors que sa sœur affichait un rictus suffisant.

- M'enfin bon, je te laisse te pourrir la vie, Hinata » Ajouta cette dernière en jetant un regard concupiscent envers le blond. « Mais évite de rentrer trop tard car je ne veux pas que père fasse retomber ton escapade sur ma personne ! »

- Que… » Commença-t-elle.

- Même si je serais plus rassuré de te savoir ici. » Ajouta sa cadette en détournant la tête « ou avec cette tête brûlée de… de Kiba, plutôt qu'avec lui ! »

Naruto s'offusqua du manque de confiance qu'on mettait en lui et elle s'interposa, désamorçant la bombe avant qu'elle n'explose et qu'il ne se mette à hurler en agitant les bras comme un demeuré.

- j'y vais » Clama-t-elle avec une certitude inébranlable

Elle perdit cependant de son assurance quand le regard blanc, chargé de ressentiment de sa sœur, se posa sur elle : Hanabi semblait en pleine réflexion hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

- tu-tu l'a dit toi-même. » Balbutia-t-elle devant le regard de sa cadette craignant qu'elle ne refuse. « Père n'a pas be-besoin de savoir. Je-je sors. »

Naruto croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque, et elle rougit quand il lui adressa un sourire lumineux comme lui seul savait les faire.

- Bien. » Céda Hanabi en se détournant d'un pas aérien et en agitant la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait. « et évite de crever au passage, j'veux pas avoir plus d'ennui. Tu peux faire ça ? »

Elle confirma en hochant la tête, blessée, et, alors que Naruto prenait congé de sa sœur en grinçant des dents et sortait, elle glissa ses sandales à ses pieds tout en calmant la douleur qui enserrait son cœur battant la chamade. Puis elle se releva, s'aperçut qu'Hanabi l'observait de loin avec une expression mélancolique et la rejoignit en vitesse pour l'étreindre profondément.

- Désolée » souffla-t-elle avant de se retirer gênée de son geste.

Un fugace instant elle crut voir un éclat de surprise, mais, et si ce fut le cas, Hanabi avait remis son masque de méchanceté gratuite.

- Tes remords, tu te l'ai garde Hinata ! » Cracha avec amertume l'adolescente avant de pivoter en faisant volter ses long cheveux noirs. « Compte pas sur moi pour te soulager »

Elle ne répliqua rien, ramena sa main sur son cœur et serra le tissu à ce niveau avant de se rappeler que Naruto devait l'attendre. Alors, elle oublia le visage froid d'Hanabi, baissa la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit calmé et quitta sa demeure afin de rejoindre son ami qui l'attendait dehors.

Elle ne se statufia pas quand elle le détecta après la palissade mais son cœur accéléra doucement, lui rappelant qu'il était là, alors que, inconscient de sa présence, Naruto s'étirait souplement en laissant deviner les muscles fins qui roulaient sous ses vêtements.

Un geste qui dévoilait une rassurante force contrôlée et qui lui amena de fugaces images dont le contenu échauffèrent son imagination et son corps.

Il se tourna soudainement vers elle, le visage plissé dans une expression méfiante avant de retrouver son air niais qu'elle aimait tant en la taquinant à propos de son état, et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Il pouvait vraiment être aveugle des fois.

Elle s'approcha de lui en croisant ses mains dans son dos, et ils se dirigèrent tranquillement dans les rues pavées du quartier Hyuga, évoluant dans un silence apaisant parmi les nombreuses demeures appartenant à sa famille ainsi qu'aux domestiques. Un secteur résidentiel paisible de nuit, et propice aux ballades entre amoureux.

Elle ralentit de manière imperceptible son allure et, n'y faisant pas gaffe puisque semblant perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto eut vite fait de la dépasser et de se retrouver à quelque pas d'elle, ignorant de ce qu'elle tramait dans son dos.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le reluquer, à peine gêné, mais fut incapable de retenir le rougissement qui montait à ses joues quand son regard descendit aux fesses du blond et qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Naruto était véritablement beau.

Non, il était splendide.

Son regard, qu'elle avait pudiquement détourné, revint se poser sur le corps devant elle, et cette fois elle remonta en direction des mèches dorées qu'un vent inexistant secouait et ébouriffait au gré de courants d'air. Une chevelure ensoleillée qui resplendissait sous le feu des réverbères et qu'elle imaginait douce, chaude, et odorante.

Agréable au toucher.

Elle s'étonna des diverses teintes que prenaient les mèches, devenant cuivrée ou argentée selon la source qui les illuminait, mais ce n'était rien comparé au lagon bleu qu'il possédait et dans lesquels elle se perdait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait tant ils lui semblaient profonds

Ses yeux.

Elle frémit quand, se retournant lorsqu'il sembla remarqué qu'elle n'était pas à coté de lui, il pivota et lui offrit ses deux perles céruléennes Deux océans aux teintes azurées qui ouvraient sur son âme et dans lesquels elle s'oubliait à chaque fantasme.

- Hinata ? »

La voix mélodieuse et chaude la fit frémir et de légers souvenirs, tel de multiples papillons, remontèrent dans son esprit. Puis elle cligna des yeux, surprise, en constatant que son camarade blond se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage, l'air inquiet.

- Tu te sens bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement. « T'es étrange. »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour chasser les idées qui l'assaillaient et s'apprêtait à lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter quand il la devança.

- Tu devrais rentrer, t'a l'air épuisée. » Déclara-t-il. « Je te raccompagne. »

Elle sursauta quand il lui attrapa le poignet et se laissa entraîner sur quelques mètres avant de réagir brutalement et de les faire s'arrêter.

Il lui jeta un regard inquiet et elle se sentit tremblée devant la profondeur de ses yeux. Elle se doutait qu'elle devait faire peur à voir avec ses joues rouges et son souffle saccadé, mais elle se refusait à le lâcher alors que, pour une première fois, il venait la voir de son propre chef.

- t'es sûre ? » Interrogea-t-il

Elle confirma d'un mouvement de la tête, et les traits crispés de son compagnon se détendirent, remplacé par une expression plus sereine

- Bien, mais si tu te sens pas bien, tu me le dis, Ok ? Je ne tiens pas à ce qui t'arrive quoi que ce soit contrairement à ta sœur moi. »

Agréablement troublée par ses propos, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais acquiesça. Il lui répondit par son sourire éclatant et l'entraîna de nouveau à sa suite, cette fois dans le but de sortir du quartier Hyuga.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir quand les derniers lotissements de son quartier disparurent, et retrouvèrent un rythme de marche modéré alors qu'ils se mêlaient aux quelques civils et ninjas de sortie. Jamais Konoha ne lui avait semblé aussi paisible qu'en ce moment et de nombreux couples se baladaient, profitant juste de la quiétude temporaire.

Elle remarqua que Naruto ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, et, à ce constat se sentit heureuse. Malheureusement, et parce que toute bonne chose à une fin, il la relâcha et elle ramena son bras contre elle en se tenant le poignet dans l'espoir de garder la chaleur qui s'y trouvait.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres, quasiment inaudible, et elle se contenta de déambuler à ses côtés tout en songeant à ses mains si larges et rugueuses qui lui laissaient deviner l'entraînement rude qu'il subissait pour accomplir son rêve de toujours.

Devenir Hokage.

Elle ferma les yeux, un sourire mélancolique sur le visage.

Bien qu'il fusse tard, plusieurs boutiques étaient encore ouvertes et des étals offraient aux regards des passants, qu'ils soient intéressés ou non par des emplettes, leurs contenus, pendant que les marchands scrutaient la foule avec suspicion, comme pour prendre la main dans le sac, les voleurs qui sévissaient de temps à autre.

Elle frissonna quand le vent se leva, à moins que ce ne fut parce que le blond l'avait frôlé par inadvertance et se retrouva couverte d'une veste chaude portant l'odeur de son compagnon. Un cadeau qu'elle apprécia à sa juste valeur alors que l'adolescent se mettait à babiller joyeusement.

Il finit par l'entourer à hauteur des épaules et elle baissa la tête pour cacher son rougissement tandis qu'il l'entraînait dans une ruelle adjacente, loin de l'axe principal, et l'amenait aux alentours d'un secteur qu'elle connaissait par cœur, pour y avoir mainte fois rodé dans l'espoir de le voir. Puis il la lâcha au bout d'une centaine de mètres et un vague regret l'envahit lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent la foule.

Elle replaça convenablement la veste du blond, en inspira l'odeur au passage et soupira de satisfaction. Mais quelque part elle sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour être amplement satisfaite.

Une présence.

Malgré tout, elle se sentait profondément bien : l'ambiance était paisible, la température idéale; il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, et le ciel était dégagé de tout nuage.

En une phrase, cela lui suffisait.

Elle se rapprocha de Naruto, se serra à lui de manière inconsciente et, bien qu'il sembla surpris de son geste, il ne mit pas longtemps à l'entourer de ses bras sans savoir l'effet que son étreinte lui faisait. C'était si agréable qu'elle aurait voulu y rester, mais le blond semblait avoir d'autres envies et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire quand le ventre de l'adolescent grogna.

Il avait faim.

Elle s'écarta de lui des larmes de joie au visage, les essuya, et rougit quand elle s'aperçut que Naruto la fixait de manière étrange, avec une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connues. Puis il revint celui qu'il était; un idiot blagueur attendrissant, et, agrippant sa main, l'entraîna en direction de son stand de Ramen favoris.

Elle se laissa traîner en l'interrogeant du regard, encore occupé a analysé ce qu'il avait bien pu penser, et dut se recentrer sur le chemin qu'ouvrait le blond pour éviter d'entrer dans un passant.

Le moment n'était pas à la réflexion

- Tien, Naruto, quel surprise ! » S'exclama le gérant de l'échoppe où ils entrèrent après avoir zigzagué dans le dédale des rues de Konoha. « Te serais tu enfin décidé à avoir une petite amie ? »

Le ton légèrement taquin de l'homme au cheveux grisonnant la fit rougir et elle sentit les racines de ses cheveux s'hérisser alors que Naruto s'agitait dans tout les sens en niant une telle ineptie et en clamant son amour éternel envers sa magnifique Sakura-chan. Elle baissa aussitôt la tête, afin de cacher son regard derrière sa frange, blessée par ce que les propos du blond lui rappelait : elle ne pouvait guère rivaliser avec la splendide ninja au cheveux rose et aux tenues provocantes pour qui il avait le béguin depuis qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole.

- M'enfin bon. » Ajouta Naruto. « J'ai faim ! pas toi Hinata ? »

Elle dévia son regard en direction de la rue qu'ils venaient de quitter, de manière à se soustraire au yeux de son vis-à-vis, et desserra les poings en vidant son esprit des images du blond enlaçant le corps de sa coéquipière. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne, se morigéna-t-elle, et elle réussit à offrir un sourire crispé et sensiblement faux à son camarade en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets de la partie comptoir du restaurant. Vivre à ses côté, sans rien révéler de ses sentiments, était pas moment une souffrance qu'elle supportait sans courber l'échine, ne tenant que grâce à l'intérêt mineur qu'il lui portait, et elle espérait qu'un jour, il saisisse l'importance qu'il avait à ses yeux. Qu'il en prenne conscience.

- Si » Répondit-elle, la voix légèrement rauque et tremblante.

Il la fixa, l'étudiant de son regard bleu, et elle se tendit imperceptiblement alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Mais comme il ne dit rien et se détourna d'elle pour leur commander deux bols de ramen au miso, elle fut soulagée.

Il n'avait rien remarqué.

Rien.

Elle retira la veste noir qui commençait à lui tenir un peu trop chaud, la déposa sur ses genoux à défaut de savoir où la mettre, et glissa plusieurs mèches de sa chevelure derrière ses oreilles histoire de dégager son visage tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres. Puis elle cessa de se meurtrir pour l'ignorance du blond; c'était Naruto, après tout il ne pensait pas à mal, et se recentra sur son voisin qui, tout sourire, s'essayait aux échanges vocaux avec la fille du gérant, une jolie brune qu'elle qualifiait de jeune et dynamique.

Pleine de vie.

Tout comme lui.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine à ce constat. Encore plus quand elle vit l'expression éclatante de son compagnon.

Il y avait tant de jolie fille.

Une fugace envie de se jeter sur la cause de ce bonheur la transperça et seul le soudain resserrement de sa prise sur la veste noir/orange du blond et son regard glacial dévoila la jalousie qui couvait en elle tandis que, inconscient de son état, l'aide cuisinière se penchait par dessus le comptoir et picotait son interlocuteur du bout de ses baguettes. Un supplice qui ne prit fin que lorsque le cuistot appela la jeune femme pour qu'elle l'aide. Naruto reporta son attention sur elle et elle tritura nerveusement le morceau de tissu qui reposait sur ses cuisses, honteuse à l'idée qu'il ai pu remarqué sa colère.

- Dis moi Hinata, » enchaîna-t-il comme si de rien n'était. « T'aime les Ramen ? »

- Ou-oui. » Répondit-elle en rougissant d'une manière qu'elle savait adorable, puisque Kiba n'avait de cesse de se moquer d'elle sur ce sujet. « Surtout ceux aux-aux miso. »

- Ben c'est parfait ! » s'exclama le blond en tapant dans ses mains. « et n'hésite pas à te régaler, c'est moi qui paye ! Sinon, les missions, ça va ? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre à la question qu'il venait de lui poser car il se lança dans des suppositions sans queue ni tête qui révélait l'imagination qu'il possédait. Puis, semblant satisfait de ses hypothèses, il enchaîna sur ses propres journée, ne lui permettant pas de le contredire sur ses fausses idées, et lui raconta, sur le ton de l'anecdote, ses démêlés avec sa coéquipière au cheveux rose. Il lui révéla que, bien qu'il fasse tout pour lui plaire, la kunoichi ne changeait pas de comportement vis-à-vis de lui et restait désagréable. Cependant, il lui relata aussi les moments de calme qui régnaient entre eux, les regards en coin qu'il saisissait de temps à autre, et décrivit les sourires chaleureux que lui adressait par moment la rose, sans prendre conscience que son regard se ternissait au fur et à mesure de leur dialogue.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il énumérait les qualités de la jeune femme.

Il fit une réflexion à haute voix, sembla fouiller sa mémoire en quête d'un moment inoubliable, secoua la tête, dépité de ne rien trouver et réitéra sur un souvenir déjà relaté tandis qu'elle hochait la tête et qu'il s'appuyait sur le comptoir en souriant, d'un air désabusé, au vide.

- M'enfin bon, je demanderai un conseil à Ino, » Acheva-t-il en riant lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien à dire sur sa déesse. « Elle et Sakura sont les meilleures amie du monde, il me semble »

Elle confirma vaguement pour lui montrer qu'elle l'écoutait, mais garda obstinément les yeux fixés sur un des nœuds du bois dont était fait le comptoir. Ne surtout pas penser à la rose s'efforçait-elle de se dire.

Ne pas penser à elle.

Elle sentit un regard sur sa personne, releva les yeux et eu juste le temps d'attraper le coupable qui lui sourit sereinement en levant le couteau qu'il tenait dans une esquisse de salut. Puis l'homme se re-concentra sur sa tâche première: la préparation du repas.

- Hey, ça arrive bientôt, chef ? » Interrogea Naruto peu de temps après, lorsque son ventre protesta de manière sonore.

- Attend deux minute, minus ! » Répondit le cuisinier une fausse expression de mécontentement sur le visage alors qu'elle prenait conscience du silence qui c'était installé entre eux deux

- Mais je crève la dalle moi ! » Râla le blond. « C'est indigne de vôtre part. »

Elle sourit légèrement de son expression faciale, comme s'il était dégoûté et se figea quand il se tourna vers elle.

- Et toi Hinata ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle rougissait. « T'as pas faim ? »

- ou-oui. » Réussit-elle à articuler gauchement.

Il se redressa, croisa les bras, et hocha la tête avec un air plus que sérieux en disant qu'il avait raison, et que c'était indigne de les faire attendre ainsi. De légèrement rouge, elle devint pivoine.

Naruto faisait attention à elle.

Même s'il faisait de même avec tous.

Son sang reflua aussi vite qu'il était monté, la laissant frissonner sous le choc, et son moral en pris un coup : pourrait-elle un jour avoir plus qu'une simple relation de connaissance ou d'ami ?

Non.

Elle le pressentait.

Dans ses circonstance, c'était inéluctable.

Une grimace tordit son visage que des mèches noir venait couvrir. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à penser comme Neji avant l'examen Chuunin, elle qui avait toujours refusée la théorie du destin en se battant pour essayer de changer le cour des choses. Si elle y croyait, elle pourrait le faire.

Ou elle le ferait tout court.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et l'air inquiet de Naruto la désabusa un peu. Elle l'aimait tant que l'affection qu'il lui offrait devenait presque hypocrite.

- Désolée. » Murmura-t-elle sans achever sa phrase.

Sans ajouter ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Tu n'a pas à l'être » souffla-t-il en passant une main sur son visage et en la forçant à lever la tête. « Car tu es quelqu'un de super Hinata, tu ne juge jamais les autres et tu reste égale à toi »

Les rougeurs qui était apparu sur ses joues s'accentuèrent alors qu'il souriait.

- Trop mignon » Railla-t-il moqueur tandis qu'elle se dégageait de son emprise, blessée qu'il ne puisse être plus sérieux lorsqu'il disait ce genre de chose.

Elle ne jugeait jamais.

Peut-être que…

Le gérant les interpella d'une grosse voix d'ours mal léché, et elle leva craintivement les yeux alors que Naruto, qui s'était mit à tourner sur son tabouret, s'arrêta et se posa sur le comptoir, prêt à attaquer son repas du soir.

Leur repas du soir.

Son visage s'éclaira sous la surprise et le gérant déposa le maxi bol de Ramen qu'il leur tendait, un sourire de conspirateur satisfait sur le visage. Serait ce pour ça qu'il lui avait adressé ce salut tout à l'heure ? Pouvait-elle être si lisible que de simples citoyens réussissaient à percer ses envies ?

- Cadeau de la maison ! » Expliqua l'adulte devant leur air sûrement ébahis. « Et c'est pour vous deux. Ça valait le coup d'attendre, non ? »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, la referma, fit le poisson alors que de son côté elle n'en menait pas large et repoussait les quelques mèches encres qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, gênée d'une telle initiative. Puis son compagnon sembla se reprendre, et ouvrit sa grand gueule.

- C'est une blague ! » Cria-t-il alors qu'elle se mettait à rougir pour la énième fois. « Mais c'est… »

- Je ne crois pas. » Le coupa la brune avait qui il discutait plutôt en lui tapant sur la tête à l'aide d'une louche. « Vous devriez mangez avant que ça refroidisse. »

Le blond se tourna vers elle, surexcité, et elle fuit son regard en déballant les baguettes qu'elle avait prit. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir alors que pour une fois sa raison et son cœur tendait vers la même direction, et les rougeurs de ses joues la démangeaient trop pour qu'elle puisse résonner clairement. Donc, elle se contenta de fixer leur plat commun en évitant de penser à ce que ça signifier.

Enfin, en essayant.

…

Ils allaient manger ensemble.

…

Tout les deux

…

Dans le même plat.

…

Une vague de chaleur plus forte que les précédentes la laissa étourdie quelque seconde, et elle eu du mal à saisir les propos de son voisin, paniqué par son état de légume trop cuit. Déjà ses sens perdaient d'acuité.

Allait-elle s'évanouir ?

Non.

Pas cette fois.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, étrangement fraîche, alors qu'un visage s'approchait du sien et que deux yeux couleur azur se fixaient à son regard pâle qui c'était dirigé vers la poigne sur son épaule droite. Une simple pression suffirait pour la lui déboîté tant elle se sentait fragile.

Elle frémit, redressa la tête, s'heurta au visage tranquille de son interlocuteur, laissa glisser son regard, trouva les lèvres luisantes, déglutit…

- Hinata ! » Hurla une voix grave, vibrante d'inquiétude mal contrôlée.

Elle sursauta, voulut se soustraire à la main, et ne parvint qu'à glisser en arrière, vers une chute qui promettait d'être douloureuse.

Douloureuse et brève.

Elle n'arriva pas.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait naturellement fermé, se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait étalée contre un corps musclé, et peina à lever la tête pour savoir qui était son sauveur.

- Naruto ? » Chuchota-t-elle à la masse claire au dessus d'elle qui ressortait avec une précision inquiétante.

En réponse, il glissa un bras dans son dos, la frotta énergétiquement, puis glissa l'autre à l'arrière de ses genoux afin de la porter comme une princesse. A ce geste, elle retrouva tout sa vivacité et se laissa asseoir, rouge pivoine, sur le siège qu'elle n'aurait pas du quitter, parfaitement consciente des regards des personnes présentes et du gérant qui fronçait les sourcils. Celui-ci, se hâta d'ailleurs de lui demander comment elle se sentait.

- ça ira ! » Déclara Naruto à sa place. « Elle est plus robuste qu'elle en à l'air. Hein Hinata ! »

Elle confirma d'un hochement de la tête, l'esprit encore brumeux et accepta sans rechigner le verre d'eau que lui tendit le blond.

Et elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne s'évanouissait pas.

Le verre vidé, elle le reposa sur le comptoir et se frotta les bras en frémissant, trouvant qu'il faisait froid. Naruto lui glissa sa veste qui avait du tomber et lui massa le dos en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes afin de la détendre.

- A-a-assez ! » Ordonna-t-elle quand elle en eu le courage. « C'est-est b-b-bon. »

Il n'insista pas, retira ses paumes de son dos et lui offrit un sourire éclatant qui lui amena de nouvelle rougeur la réchauffant grandement. Puis il se tourna vers le bol de Ramen sur lequel il se remit à saliver.

- ah non ! » clama-t-il lorsque le gérant voulu récupérer le plat en s'excusant. « il est hors de question qu'on jette ses ramens, donnez les moi ! J'vais les manger fois d'Uzumaki »

L'homme soupira, redéposa le service devant le blond et partit ébourriffer la tignasse dorée qu'il dominait. Elle n'y fit pas gaffe, tournée vers le reste de la salle qui babillait joyeusement.

Elle était sûre de l'avoir vue.

Elle était sûre de l'avoir sentie.

Elle inspira profondément lorsqu'elle repéra quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait et finit par se détourner, légèrement triste.

- Petit malin » lâcha l'adulte au comptoir en arborant un sourire en coin, preuve de l'irréfutable relation privilégié qu'il avait avec Naruto.

Le blond n'était pas pour rien un habitué de l'Ichiraku.

- Itadakimasu ! » Cria soudainement ce dernier, faisant à peine sursauter les convives attablés au alentours, avant de planté sa paire de baguette dans le bouillon fumant qui leur avait était servi.

Elle réussit à sourire, toute contenance reprise, et récupéra ses baguettes qu'elle avaient laissé glisser sur le comptoir et qui ne l'avaient pas suivie dans sa chute pour s'attaquer, à son tour au repas.

Le blond coinça ses baguettes avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de saisir le morceau de viande flottant qu'elle visait, l'identifia, et la laissa finalement passé un sourire d'idiot heureux sur son visage déjà barbouiller de sauce. Puis il se recentra sur leur plat de résistance, avec un air si concentrer qu'elle faillit s'étouffer de rire avec le bout de pâte qu'elle dégustait.

C'était si bon.

Elle redescendit ses baguettes, piqua quelque morceau de viande à l'air tendre, et se décida pour l'un d'eux qu'elle porta à sa bouche et qu'elle mâcha consciencieusement.

Elle croqua quelque autres morceau, avala plusieurs pâtes, et suspendit ses geste quand leurs baguettes s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit sonore et que son camarade leva les yeux vers elle. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de partager ses Ramens et elle pouvait le comprendre: elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de le faire.

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle accrocha le dernier bout de viande de porc qui restait encore et le porta au lèvre du blond sans le regarder, énormément gêné de son geste.

Elle le fut bien plus quand il mangea ce qu'elle lui tendait et que ses joues devinrent cramoisie, signe évident de son trouble.

Elle ramena son regard devant elle, le fixa de biais et sursauta quand il lui présenta un groupement de pâte, l'invitant à prendre la becquée, un doux sourire sur son visage.

Il lui rendait la pareil.

Elle déglutit, et se hâta de faire disparaître la bouchée sans s'empêcher de rester un temps accroché au couvert du blond. Puis elle se détourna totalement, véritablement cramoisie, alors que Naruto, ne comprenant rien, haussait les épaules et s'abandonnait a sa pitance.

C'était vraiment pas possible.

Son rougissement cessa quand elle crut apercevoir l'éclat de son regard parmi les convives, et secoua la tête pour chasser cette impression tenace d'être suivie et surveillée.

Naruto aspira un flot de pâte, la ramenant à lui, et elle sourit tendrement à la vue de son ami qui mangeait voracement le plat, tout en veillant à lui en laisser, histoire qu'elle se nourrisse Puis elle posa doucement ses baguettes, sans un bruit et sans quitter des yeux, le blond qui se régalait, inconscient de la sauce qui tâchait son visage et coulait le long de sa mâchoire

Ses yeux suivirent machinalement le tracé d'une vague de sauce, puis se portèrent sur les baguettes; ses même baguettes qu'elle avait effleuré lors de l'échange, qui piochaient les aliments et les apportaient à la bouche du mangeur qui entrouvrait ses lèvres pour déguster.

Ses lèvres qui paraissaient pulpeuse.

Ses lèvre qui brillaient à cause de la sauce.

Elle humecta les siennes de façon inconsciente, les mordilla, et s'arracha avec quelque difficulté à la vision de ses pétales rosée qui se mouvait de manière provocante.

Sensuelle.

Elle déglutit au moment où il aspirait plusieurs pâte et le bruit qu'il fit, l'amena à reporter son regard sur sa personne, sur ses lèvres qui captaient son attention sans qu'elle puisse y résisté.

Elle avait envie de les goûter.

Elle avait envie de s'en imprégner.

Envie de l'embrasser.

Elle détourna le regard quand il déposa ses baguettes et laissa échapper un soupir satisfait avant de commenter le plat qu'ils étaient sensés déguster. Puis il se recentra dessus et elle put se remettre à l'observer du coin de l'œil.

Sans qu'il ne semble se douter de quoique ce soit.

Sans qu'il ne semble en avoir conscience.

Elle inspira difficilement, le regarda avaler une nouvelle bouchée et resta fixée sur la gorge de son voisin. Cette gorge si tendre au regard et dans laquelle pulsait une veine tremblante.

Si attrayante.

Elle frémit en sentant une douce chaleur naître au creux de son ventre, s'amplifier, et s'étendre à tout son corps alors qu'elle redessinait des yeux la courbe alléchante de la gorge et qu'elle s'imaginait la mordiller gentiment.

Très vite, la chaleur lui parut insoutenable, et elle s'agita sur son tabouret, mal à l'aise tandis que des images fugace de position suggestive éclairait de temps à autre son esprit, lui ordonnant de se jeter sur son camarade.

D'embrasser ses lèvres.

D'effleurer sa gorge.

De caresser sa peau.

De…

Le bruit sec d'un bol qu'on repose l'arracha à ses pensées peu catholique, et un long frisson la fit trembler lorsqu'il soupira de plaisir.

- Alors Hinata, » commença-t-il en se tournant vers elle la voix rendu suave par son état d'agitation « c'était comment ? »

Elle se figea, les pupilles dilatées, les oreilles bourdonnantes et le corps en feu. Les propos résonnaient en elle comme une proposition à un geste fou : Faire de leur nuit les plus calmes, leur nuit la plus folle. Celle qui resterait marqué en eux de manière indélébile.

Elle devait lui dire.

Avant qu'il ne soit attrapé.

Quelqu'un s'assis derrière elle alors qu'elle déglutissait péniblement sous les lagons bleus du blond, et, avant qu'elle n'ai pu commencer sa phrase, elle se sentit submergée par le regard perçant de son camarade.

- Na-na-naruto, je-je… » Commença-t-elle avant de totalement perdre contenance sous les deux pupilles de celui-ci et de se pencher vers les lèvres, comme hypnotisée par leur éclat.

- Un bol de Ramen, s'il vous plait. » Commanda quelqu'un d'une voix claire

Elle se raidit soudainement, se redressa en catastrophe et serra ses poings sur ses cuisses, le visage d'un rouge digne d'une tomate. Elle avait faillit l'embrasser.

Faillit.

Et elle c'était arrêtée.

Sans raison.

Ou peut être une.

Une senteur de cannelle reconnaissable malgré la foultitude d'odeur environnante taquina son odorat et elle devina, sans le voir, que l'autre était là, assit au comptoir.

Juste à coté d'elle.

Peut être depuis un moment.

Comment savoir ?

Naruto commanda un nouveau bol de ramen, échangea quelque pique avec la fille du cuistot puis revint sur elle les sourcils froncés. Pourtant, à cet instant, elle était concentrée sur l'odeur de la personne derrière elle et non pas sur le blond qui la regardait avec perplexité.

Elle attendait d'être remarquée.

Elle attendait un geste.

Le chef déposa un bol de Ramen sur le comptoir, le fit glisser jusqu'à son nouveau voisin qui, en voulant se saisir d'un paquet de baguette dans le pot, l'effleura et prit conscience de sa présence.

- Hinata ? Naruto ? » Interrogea les yeux de leur nouveau compagnon de tablée. « Mais… vous êtes sensé être… »

- Tenten ! » S'exclama le blond en reconnaissant leur interlocuteur qu'il coupa sans hésité, « mais qu'Est-ce tu fous ici ? »

La brune au cheveux attachée en deux chignon reprit contenance, grimaça et ouvrit son paquet pour récupérer ses baguettes.

- ça se vois pas. » Grogna cette dernière, l'humeur plutôt maussade « Je m'apprête à manger, crétin. »

- Désolée ! »

Elle sourit légèrement devant l'expression de son ami et se tourna vers la brune qui semblait indécise dans l'attente de son bol et qui fixait le leur un étrange éclat dans ses pupilles marrons.

Comme une sorte de regret fugace à demi masquée par l'étonnante flexibilité de son « senseï » d'il y a longtemps.

- Au faite. » Commença soudainement Naruto. « Il va comment gros sourcil ? Mamie Tsunami refusé que j'aille le voir ce matin. »

Tenten releva sa tête, qu'elle tenait appuyé sur ses mains, la fixa sans la voir et se redressa dans un mouvement à la fois naturel et sauvage pour mieux échanger avec son voisin.

- Comment ça ? » Interrogea cette dernière, la voix dénué du moindre sentiment, mais les sourcil froncé dans une attitude méfiante et douloureuse.

- Ben… » Hésita-t-il. « Comment dire… »

L'adolescente soupira, passa une main dans les mèches brune qui était sortis des deux chignons lui faisant office de coiffure et masqua un instant la douleur de ses traits fatigués.

- Il sera sur pied dans deux jours. » Révéla-t-elle d'une voix égale mais désapprobatrice.

- Ah…Ok, vivement qu'il sorte de l'hosto alors, j'ai une revanche à reprendre moi. »

Elle cacha un rire moqueur derrière sa main droite tandis que Tenten grimaçait en laissa passé une flammèche de joie dans son regard sombre. Puis la brune cessa tout à fait de les voir lorsqu'elle récupéra son bol de Ramen et des baguettes pour s'attaquer à son propre dîné.

Pouvait-elle espérer mieux pour cette soirée ?

Peut être …

Peut être que ce n'était qu'un rêve, Éphémère et cruel ?

Peu importe.

Elle croisa ses mains sous son menton, examina sa voisine du coin de l'œil et détourna pudiquement le regard quand la brune la fixa franchement l'air légèrement agacée d'être le sujet de son attention. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire, si elle était incapable de résisté à l'arôme de liberté et à la féminité marqué qu'elle dégageait où qu'elle aille, et qui ressortait de manière indélébile dans le moindre mouvement qu'elle exécutait ? Alors elle ramena son regard et lui offrit un sourire paisible que la brune refusa en retournant a son repas.

Elle se tourna finalement vers son voisin blond qui attaquait un troisième bol de Ramen, et en commanda un aussi, histoire de ne pas se sentir délaissé par ses deux camarades.

Pour ne pas se sentir soudainement seule et ignorée.

A part

Quelque minute plus tard, soit après une cinquantaine de bol de ramen ingurgités et quelques échanges sur la rareté des possibilités de réunion, ils quittaient tout les trois l'Ichiraku, Naruto appuyé sur Tenten, et elle derrière eux, les fixant de loin comme elle savait si bien le faire et redessinant leurs silhouettes entremêlées tandis qu'ils discutaient des missions du lendemain.

Des ordres qui leur avait était donné.

Et…Accessoirement.

Du futur.

Sa vue se brouilla l'espace de quelque seconde, troublant sa perception du monde et, après avoir vainement secoué la tête de tout côté, elle s'arrêta et chassa d'un geste nonchalant de la main, les larmes qui l'empêchaient de voir et qui avaient jaillit sans raison. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais la fatigue prenait le pas sur sa retenue et elle n'était pas loin de céder à la douce tristesse qui la minait, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas raison d'être.

Ils étaient avec elle.

Était-elle avec eux ?

Un rire, éclat bruyant qui réchauffait les âmes blessées, s'éleva de leur duo, et elle se prit à sourire, heureuse qu'ils soient joyeux, car, c'était après tout, la seule chose qui lui importait. Puis elle se secoua devant sa passivité, et les rejoignit en courrant pour se glisser entre eux, le visage rayonnant d'une joie sincère qu'ils n'ignorèrent pas et qui les firent sourire spontanément avant que Tenten ne la taquine sur ce soudain revirement d'état et ramène sa timidité à la surface, ravalant sa soudaine euphorie.

Ils s'égarèrent parmi la foule de civil toujours présente, se retrouvèrent à un carrefours où nulle ne se pressait, rirent de leur détachement qui frôlait l'inconscience professionnelle, et se retrouvèrent à longer un des grand parc de Konoha où ils s'arrêtèrent à l'une des entrées pour regarder les cerisiers en fleurs qui les ramenaient à des instant passé.

Des souvenirs.

Qu'ils soient heureux ou triste.

Des années.

Qu'elles furent fructueuse ou non.

Des épreuves.

Qui les endurcirent ou les affaiblirent

De leur génération

Qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais espérer retrouver entière.

De ce qui faisait leur vie.

Qui prenait chaque jours courbe et droite

De tout… et surtout de rien.

Une idée effleura sa conscience, s'étendit dans son esprit, et se mua en une folle envie qui la laissait agitée et nerveuse, presque tendue. Elle n'était pas la seule dans cet état, et Naruto lâcha les mots qu'elles pensaient tout bas, dans l'inconscient de leur désir commun.

- Un entraînement ? » éluda Tenten, en étudiant le blond d'un air désapprobateur lorsqu'elle sembla saisir la profondeur de la requête. « Il n'est pas un peu tard pour ça ? »

Elle affirma de la tête, consciente que cette même idée brillé dans les yeux de la brune: l'envie d'un entraînement commun qui effacerait les écarts que les jours avaient dressé entre eux en tissant une méconnaissance des capacités alliées.

- C'est peut être nôtre seul possibilité. » murmura l'adolescent « juste pour un soir »

Tenten glissa ses mains dans ses poches, baissa sa tête en semblant réfléchir et la redressa en évitant de croiser le regard de Naruto qu'elle ne fuyait plus.

- C'est pas égalitaire. » souffla finalement la brune.

- Je sais. » avoua-t-il en bougeant à peine les lèvres. « Seulement c'est en souvenir de cette époque »

- Ce n'est pas juste » répéta Tenten, la voix tremblante prête à céder.

- ça n'aura aucune importance » Révéla-t-il. « Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous en vouloir. On le fait ? »

Elle ne put que s'avérait vaincue devant le sourire de Naruto qui la gagna à sa cause et qui acheva de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, motivé par les confrontations amicales de groupe qui passaient leur temps à se raréfier ou à être abandonner sous prétexte que c'était une perte de temps.

Tenten céda à son tour lorsque le blond transforma son interrogation en affirmation, non sans soupirer de manière exagérer. Quoique la brune essayait de leur faire croire, elle la sentait tout autant attiré qu'eux par un combat, peu importe qu'il fusse tard, ou, au contraire, tôt.

Ils s'infiltrèrent sans un bruit dans l'enceinte du parc, rejoignirent le centre du terrain, et se positionnèrent en triangle en se jaugeant du regard. Puis ils se séparèrent après que Tenten; au détriment de Naruto qui voulait être l'inaugurateur de ce moment, ait mis les règles du jeu en place, partant se cacher dans les fourrés alentours pour se préparer.

Elle se percha sur la branche d'un arbre, activa son Byakugan, et resta aux aguets tandis qu'elle scrutait le secteur, à la recherche de ses deux camarades qu'elle détecta, respectivement, a 30-50 mètre d'elle. Puis l'attente commença, chacun attendant dans une posture qui lui était propre; soit debout ou accroupi, que l'un d'eux se trahisse par un mouvement, un son ou une amorce d'attaque.

Naruto fut le premier à bouger.

Elle laissa le blond foncer à l'aveuglette dans le décors, suivit de l'œil la démarche de Tenten, qui se préparait à accrocher l'adolescent, et, après avoir désactivé ses yeux, sauta à terre afin de se faufiler, sans un bruit et sous couvert, jusqu'à l'aire où ils allaient se rencontrer pour lancer la phase tactile de l'entraînement et le début des hostilités.

Elle sauta par-dessus un arbuste, s'accroupit au bord d'une trouée, passa tel un éclair, glissa le long d'un tronc, s'éleva sur une branche, s'arrêta, fouilla les environs, et les vit se rencontrer a temps pour pouvoir étudier leur gestuelle de combat.

Pour pouvoir les observer à l'action.

Encore et encore.

Pour entendre les pans des vêtement claqué au vent, leur respiration se modifié.

Pour voir les corps ondulé souplement, les muscle se contracté

Pour les regarder vivre.

La silhouette drapée de blanc de Tenten évita l'attaque maladroite de Naruto, coula le long de l'arme du blond, comme si elle n'existait pas, et frappa d'un geste brute, mais néanmoins précis, l'adolescent qui s'écroula à terre et disparut dans un nuage de fumé.

Ce n'était pas lui.

Tenten se retira dans un mouvement silencieux.

Ce n'était qu'un échauffement.

L'attente reprenait.

Son observation aussi.

Bien qu'il fasse nuit, et que la végétation les plongeait dans l'ombre, il faisait suffisamment clair pour voir, et la lune, qui brillait toujours allègrement dans le ciel, dispensait une clarté suffisamment puissante pour provoquer des éclats lumineux si une arme venait à être sortis.

Ce fut grâce à ça qu'elle évita la toute première attaque.

Elle s'aplatit à terre alors qu'un Kunai se plantait en vibrant dans le tronc d'arbre juste derrière elle, et resta allongée le temps de deux respiration affolée. Puis elle roula sur le côté, se glissa entre les branches d'un arbuste, qu'elle utilisa pour sortir de manière invisible deux shuriken, et en émergea en lançant ses propres armes de jet. Une réponse éclair de dix secondes qui, comme elle le savait dès le début, se solda en échec alors qu'elle se retirait en vitesse tout en récupérant le Kunai qui lui avait était envoyé.

Ils avaient réorganisé leur position, constata-t-elle a l'aide de son byakugan en jetant un regard dans son dos. Ce, en même pas quatre seconde.

C'était trop long.

Ça restait trop long.

Son dojustus coupa sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi et elle s'affala sur la branche où elle c'était perché en se tenant la tête soudain souffrante.

La fatigue éluda-t-elle.

Un bruit de feuille la fit aussitôt se redresser, provoquant une brusque monté de chaleur dans son organisme et elle sonda l'étendue végétal autour d'elle en tentant d'ignorer le léger tournis qui la prenait. Cependant, comme rien ne l'alerta, elle desserra la prise sur sa lame et calma sa respiration trop rapide. Puis elle se recentra sur ce qu'ils faisaient et s'accroupit en laissant son esprit tourner à cent à l'heure.

Quelque chose de glacé effleura sa joue, entailla légèrement sa peau, mais elle resta immobile, faisant abstraction des armes de jets suivantes qui ne firent que se perdre dans l'ombre. Enfin, elle se décida à bouger et bondit vers le sol où elle se réceptionna d'un roulé boulé pour rebondir en direction d'un tronc, émerger de la cime des arbres et lâché une contre-offensive à Tenten qui avait fait de même à quelque pas de là.

Elles replongèrent sous couvert tandis que les armes de jets s'heurtaient et se retirèrent. Du moins, le supposa-t-elle en le faisant, veillant à semer une fausse piste derrière elle.

Une branche se déroba sous elle, à moins que ce ne fut elle qui l'ai ratée, et elle atterrit, non sans douleur, au milieux de taillis inextricable, le corps soudainement lâche et faible, l'esprit brumeux.

Comme si elle était malade.

Elle se releva en vitesse, passa une main sur son front brûlant et secoua la tête en essayant de se sortir du piège végétal. Elle ne réussit qu'à se rendre plus nauséeuse qu'elle l'était et abandonna temporairement pour réfléchir, un tant soit peu, sur la stratégie qui lui faudrait adopter une fois que l'un d'eux se lancerait dans des attaques de proximités.

Pour l'instant, et ça lui convenait, ils jouaient avec leur nerfs, s'entre attaquant à distance, et tâchant de ne pas se rapprocher lorsqu'ils se replaçaient un peu plus loin, a droite ou à gauche.

Ni de s'éloigner d'ailleurs.

Une tactique qui marchait sur les plus faibles d'esprits puisque la pression se faisait plus importante à chaque offensive et qui pouvait amené à commettre des fautes, qu'elle soit factice ou pas.

Elle en commis une.

Une seule.

Elle relâcha sa garde une infirme seconde.

Tenten jaillit d'une espèce de plante à large feuille à une vitesse inattendue, le poing armé, alors qu'elle sortait de son taillis, et elle n'évita l'attaque quand se jetant sur le côté et en reculant alors que la brune se réceptionnait et se remettait en garde. Peu de temps après, l'adolescente refrappait et la forçait a reculer d'un pas de plus, avant d'empiéter son espace vitale pour l'empêcher de répliquer convenablement.

Semant, dans son sillage, une odeur de sueur mêlé a celle, dominante, de la cannelle.

Un mélange qui raviva son mal de crâne et qui lui tournait la tête.

Il fallait qu'elle se retire.

Elle para un direct en manquant de trébuché, bloqua un poignard qui se dirigeait vers sa poitrine, évita un croche pied et encaissa avec difficulté, mais soulagement, un coup de genoux qui lui permit de se soustraire à la furie qu'était Tenten en se perchant sur un arbre puis en se fondant dans la masse végétal ainsi qu'au mal de crâne qui la taraudait.

Elle s'attendait à ce que son assaillante revienne à la charge, ou du moins fasse semblant de, et achève ce qu'elle avait commencé, mais Tenten ne reparut pas et elle comprit pourquoi quand elle entendit un entrechoquement métallique un peu plus loin.

Naruto s'occupait de la brune.

Tant mieux.

Ou pas.

Elle fit une volte face éclair sur la branche où elle c'était perché, évita de basculé dans le vide, et résista tant bien que mal au Naruto bis qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

Le clone du blond lui offrit un sourire magnifique qui se fana lorsque les yeux se firent vitreux puis, l'utilisant comme tremplin, passa au dessus d'elle et se réceptionna, à quatre patte, sur le tronc du chêne où elle c'était perché, le regard brillant de malice et de douleur.

Elle passa outre sa souffrance, et il se reprit en l'attaquant.

Un croque en jambe audacieux l'envoya, avec une étrange facilité, à terre et le blond s'affala sur elle, lui coupant momentanément toute velléité de combat lorsque leur corps entrèrent en contact et qu'elle sentit sous les paume de ses mains les pectoraux plutôt développé de ce dernier.

Ils restèrent figé dans cette position durant un instant, comme perdu dans d'ancien souvenir, la respiration rapide, les regard croisé, et le front couvert de sueur. Puis ils se reprirent.

Elle lutta pour retrouver sa liberté, arma finalement ses mains, et utilisa son Chakra pour repoussé le blond qui fut loin d'apprécié son attaque et qui se perdit en long râle avant de disparaître quand elle le blessa d'un lancé de Kunai. Puis, faisant abstraction de sa technique, elle sauta à terre, rejoignant l'ombre des fourrés pour s'abrité de possible autre attaque.

Une série de piège camouflé dans la végétation la força à revoir ses plans, et elle désactiva ses pupilles, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir réactivé, pour économisé de son Chakra. Elle savait que si elle voulait battre Naruto, il lui faudrait d'être subtile et de penser comme lui pour se faire une idée de ses mouvements.

Une tâche qui était difficile quand on connaissait son impulsivité, ou son imprévisibilité.

Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle retourna vers l'épicentre du terrain qu'ils avait délimité, chercha a repérer ses deux adversaire avec son ouie, et réussit à les détecté à quelque pas de là grâce à leur respiration sifflante et hâtive.

Presque saccadée

Sifflante et hâtive… Saccadée ?

Elle se figea.

Un filet d'air chaud caressait sa nuque, brûlant les morceaux de peau à découvert et la faisant frémir. Un air chaud qui contrastait fortement avec le court katana qui avait était posé contre sa gorge et qui l'effleurait à chacune de ses respirations.

Et elle sourit alors qu'elle disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée pour jaillir dans le dos de son attaquant qu'elle frappa de toute ses forces dans l'espoir ridicule de le voir s'écrasé à terre alors qu'elle savait que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Un bout de bois tomba à terre tandis qu'elle pivotait fière de son coup en menaçant, d'une garde peu sûre, le blond qui lui sautait dessus.

Déplacement latéral sous couvert et permutation.

Deux technique de base que tout Ninjas connaissaient.

En réponse il ricana et explosa dans un pouf sonore qui la laissa tout de même étonnée avant qu'elle ne se retire et ne se mette à la recherche d'une meilleure victime.

Des souvenirs affluèrent à son esprit et se mêlèrent au présent: elle rencontra ses camarades au détour d'un arbre, échangea quelque banalité d'usage à coup de kunai et autre arme blanche. Elle les espionna aussi durant quelques laps de temps, finissant toujours par être détectée et mêlée au combat qui ne les concernait pas.

Illusions dans lesquelles ils s'effleuraient lors d'échange.

Elle tomba sur Tenten au sortir d'un buisson, évita l'attaque que la brune lui avait destinée et, en agissant ainsi, se coinça entre plusieurs piège minutieusement mis en place afin de réduire les possibilités de déplacement de l'ennemis. Un traquenard mainte fois testé et croisé lors de mission de récupération au point de devenir facilement déjouable quand on avait compris les mécanismes et l'enchaînement logique des tir.

Traditionnel by Shino

Elle se ramassa, prête à décoller au moindre geste suspect, tout en analysant les divers systèmes d'attaque qui avaient était mis au point. Puis, lentement, commença à se déplacer en crabe, reculant lentement vers la zone la moins dangereuse du piège.

La plus sûre.

Enfin, si on pouvait dire ça...

Tenten lui jeta un regard, surprise par son initiative quand elle se plaça entre deux haches qui au moindre de ses gestes pourraient la couper en deux, mais resta sur ses gardes, un court katana dressé vers le haut.

Elles restèrent immobile, se fixant dans le blanc des yeux, et sursautèrent à peine quand leur camarade blond, qu'elles n'avaient pas oublié, leur tomba dessus et enclencha le mécanisme dans un geste maladroit.

Elle recula.

Deux trois Shuriken effleurèrent ses joues, un kunai ne rata pas son bras, et les deux haches parvinrent à bloquer les restes des assauts sans la blesser outre mesure, mais en l'obligeant à exécuter une danse mortelle pour ne pas être atteinte par les tranchants aiguisés.

Elle s'en échappa quelque seconde plus tard éreintée et heurta Naruto qui semblait les chercher dans le carnage qu'il avait créer et qui parut rassuré de la voir en vie. Puis, lorsqu'elle eu détecté Tenten à l'aide de son Byakugan et qu'elle l'eu signalé au blond, elle se hâta de se retirer en respirant laborieusement.

Elle se posa un instant sur une branche d'arbre pour récupérer, arracha l'arme qui sortait de son bras, et sentit le monde tourner autours d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse de son perchoir et s'effondre, dans une bruissement de feuille au centre d'un buisson touffus et odorant. Le même qui l'avait accueillit plus tôt.

Elle était déjà à bout.

Elle se releva difficilement, grimaça quand ses muscles grognèrent, et se contraignit à remonté se percher, au risque de retourner s'effondrer sur le sol.

Elle devait tenir.

Tenten lui tomba dessus a ce moment et, pas suffisamment concentrer, elle réussit à peine, dans sa rotation pour lui faire face, à bloquer la lame de la brune qui crissa contre son kunai et entailla la peau de son pouce, la forçant à lâcher prise. Elle ne réussit pas non plus a se soustraire à la proximité de sa camarade….

Une ligne argentée, puis une pression sur sa gorge.

… et elle frémit….

Une lame apposé contre la hanche de son attaquant.

… tandis que Tenten se raidissait

Elles restèrent immobile, face à face, les yeux plongé dans ceux de l'autre, les respiration saccadé ou haletante, le visage indémontable mais expressif, durant ce qui parut une seconde. Puis Tenten annonça l'égalité.

- Vous avez perdue ! » s'écria haut et fort le seul acteur qui ne faisait pas parti de la scène. « et j'ai gagné ! »

Tenten grogna, alors qu'elle distinguait une lame sous le cou de la brune, repoussa de la main l'arme qui la menaçait et se dégagea sans blesser qui que ce soit, pour rejoindre la terre où elle traça sa route dans une attitude et un pas furieux. Elle se décida a la suivre.

Voulus la suivre.

Ses jambes, qui n'avait eu cesse de la trahir, la lâchèrent et elle tomba vers l'avant. Elle sentit que Naruto, qui avait rangé ses armes, tentait de la rattrapé et se rapprocha, dans un état de déconnection total, du sol où elle eu l'instinct de se réceptionner grâce à une torsion du torse que Neji lui avait apprit pour se stabilisé lors des chutes imprévu. Puis elle s'écroula, le visage contre le sol humide et le regard perdu dans les herbes folles qui caressaient son front dans un geste doux et apaisant.

Presque maternel

Des vibrations lui signalèrent que Tenten avait dut entendre Naruto crier son nom, et elle se releva en prenant appuis sur ses bras pour accueillir ses deux compagnon qui c'était retrouvé à ses côté en un laps de temps si court qu'elle laissa esquissé un sourire désolé et vaincue qui restait néanmoins rassurant et simple, bien que transpirant de fatigue.

- Tu t'es encore surpassé Hinata. » constata la brune en désapprouvant de la tête un sourire reflétant une fatigue pareil a la sienne bien que moins prononcé.

Personne ne commenta les propos dit, et elle s'effondra dans les bras de la brune qui, aidé de Naruto, réussit à la caler confortablement contre elle. Puis le blond signa une série complexe qu'elle devina être pour un kage bushin, et elle fixa le second adolescent qui venait d'apparaître.

Naruto leur déclara quelque chose, haussa les épaules, puis suivit son clone qui avait pris les devants pour une raison inconnu. Elle les regarda disparaître dans un état second, puis se cala un peu plus confortablement contre le corps de son oreiller, ignorante de l'inhabituel silence qui régnait autour d'eux et que seul sa respiration ardue troublait.

Elle se sentait lourde tout d'un coup.

Très lourde.

Sa tête la lançait.

La brune bougea légèrement sous elle, pesta, et tenta de se traîné jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche sans parvenir a le faire. Elle tenta de l'aider, mais ses geste gourd, manquant de précision à cause de la chape de plomb qui l'engloutissait, ne facilité pas les mouvements de sa camarade qui lui demanda d'une voix bourrue d'arrêter un instant.

Elle s'exécuta.

Tenten parvint finalement a son but et elle s'accrocha fermement à la brune qui se laissait aller contre le tronc de l'arbre et qui ne tarda pas à commenter son comportement.

- On dirait un koala. » Pouffa l'adolescente en ramenant ses bras autour de son corps.

Elle ne répondit pas, nicha sa tête là ou elle put, et soupira de contentement quand Tenten ria légèrement après qu'elle ai expiré doucement.

Il faisait bon.

Elle se sentait un peu mieux.

Une mèche de cheveux taquina sa joue droite, et elle secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser frottant son nez plissé contre la peau de son amie qui grogna un peu et la repoussa fermement avant de se caler une nouvelle fois.

Elle souleva ses paupières, redressa un peu sa tête et jeta un regard au visage de l'adolescente qui la fixait avec curiosité et qui lui fit un sourire amusé en fermant momentanément les yeux. Puis elle se laissa retomber sur l'épaule de Tenten où elle s'étonna de rencontrer des mèches de cheveux indésirables.

Les chignons avaient lâché laissant la chevelure libre de toute attache.

Inconsciemment attiré par, elle leva un bras tremblant, agrippa un ensemble et l'apporta a son nez pour les humer.

Cette odeur de Cannelle…

Cette douce chaleur…

Ce contact…

Il ne perdura pas.

Tenten récupéra ce qui lui appartenait, marmonna quelque chose et essaya de se lever sans la bouger en déclarant qu'elle voulait aidée Naruto. En réponse, elle attrapa la manche du vêtement blanc que porté son amie et murmura si bas que, lorsque Tenten se dégagea nonchalamment, elle crut que son amie ne l'avait pas entendue

- T'inquiète, on ne t'oubliera pas Hinata. Mais là il faut que j'aide Naruto » lui révéla la brune en lui offrant un sourire rassurant. « Je reviens tout de suite »

Puis elle disparut, la laissant seul au pied du chêne ou elles c'étaient adossées.

Elle resta tranquille durant une bonne dizaine de minute, le temps de récupérer un peu et finit par essayer de se lever. Ce qu'elle parvint à faire après un certain temps de lutte contre elle-même et les éléments, qui semblait c'être ligué pour l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins et qui continuèrent lorsqu'elle tenta de marcher par des racines traîtresse et un pas déviant.

Elle s'écroula au bout d'à peine trois mètre, s'écorcha en s'étalant par terre, et se redressa en serrant ses dents pour ne pas se plaindre sous la douleur de son corps martyrisé et de ses muscles atrophiés. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de la laisser à part. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser à part.

Non !

Elle n'était pas un fardeau.

Elle lâcha les branches du buisson qu'elle utilisait comme soutien, s'écarta d'un pas qui se voulait décidé mais qui restait peu fiable, et se dirigea, en tanguant légèrement, vers la trouée par laquelle avait disparut ses amis. Certe il aurait été moins épuisant pour elle de passer par la cime que par la végétation touffue, mais elle voulait évité un bête accident qui signerait sa mort. Ils ne pourraient pas intervenir si elle viendrait à s'écrouler alors qu'ils la pensaient bien sagement assise sous un arbre.

Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle trouva un sentier au milieu de la végétation sauvage qu'était le sous bois, et faillit s'écrouler en gagnant le chemin de gravier. Et maintenant s'interrogea-t-elle en silence en fixant le chemin blanc qui ondulait devant elle, qu'allait-elle faire ?

Elle secoua la tête, cligna des yeux dans l'espoir de faire disparaître la sensation désagréable qui la prenait et se remit en marche en tendant les oreilles, cherchant le moindre son ou détail qui lui permettrait de les repérer.

En vain.

Alors elle s'avança en serrant ses bras autours de son corps. Ce fut aussi l'occasion de se rappeler la blessure que lui avait infligé le Kunai et qui la figea: elle n'avait pas intérêt à croiser Hanabi pour son bien.

Elle tenta de voir la blessure, finit pas en dessiner les contours en frémissant, et chercha finalement dans sa sacoche un morceau de tissu pouvant faire office de bandage avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait passé ses dernière bandelettes à Kiba.

Kiba.

Le vent se leva, fit voler ses longs cheveux noir et lui murmura qu'elle devrait peut être s'excuser auprès du brun pour l'avoir aussi méchamment remballé, tout en appuyant sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas en parler. Oui, il faudrait qu'elle le fasse.

Ce serait un bon début.

Supprimer la mésentente qui menaçait leur groupe.

Mais d'abord, attendre qu'il se réveille

Elle sentit ses cheveux retomber dans son dos, frissonna en prenant conscience de la soudaine baisse de température et se sentit un peu plus lucide, un peu plus légère aussi, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Un peu trop froide.

Et elle n'avait plus mal.

La douleur était latente.

Elle glissa ses mains sous ses aisselle, trembla, serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de claquer des dents, et se remit en marche. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête alerté par un bruit de pas dans son dos et qu'elle se retourne vers la fine silhouette qui s'arrêta en l'apercevant et fronça les sourcils.

- Hinata… » Soupira Tenten. « je t'avais dit de rester tranquille. Tu devrais te reposer, tu… »

Elle réfuta de la tête faisant briller une lumière d'incompréhension dans les yeux de sa vis-à-vis et rejoignit cette dernière en évitant de s'effondrer au passage. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle ne put s'empêcher d'attrapé une mèche de sa chevelure qui volait au vent.

Une mèche qu'elle fit couler entre ses doigts alors que son amie semblait hésité sur le comportement à avoir. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse choir plus qu'autre chose contre la poitrine de celle-ci qui, sûrement surprise de son initiative, faillit oublier de la rattrapé.

Dès lors, elle agrippa à pleine main le haut blanc de la brune et cala délicieusement sa tête contre, en tremblant, alors que son piliers se tendait, nerveux.

- Hinata… » commença son amie. « T-t-tu…tu peux… »

- Pas » souffla-t-elle, sans être capable de savoir si elle répondait à la demande, ou si c'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait dire. « plus jamais »

Ses prises s'affermirent, tordant les plis, et elle se serra plus fortement au corps sur lequel elle s'appuyait, refusant de laisser partir cette source de chaleur.

- Plus » répéta-t-elle en relevant la tête, afin de voir l'expression de son interlocutrice, qu'elle sentait tendue à travers leur toucher. « Jamais »

Puis ses jambes se dérobèrent, et elle su que Tenten suivait son mouvement, puisque étant incapable de l'empêcher de s'effondrer, quand elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux à terre. Elle sentit aussi une main froide se poser contre son front et un sifflement désapprobateur.

Un long frisson la traversa, et elle claqua des dents malgré elle, alors qu'elle sentait que l'adolescente répondait à son étreinte, lui transmettant une inquiétude dont l'ampleur ne lui parvenait pas.

Son mal de crâne revint.

Persistant.

Elle avait froid.

Trop froid.

Elle devina, avant de le voir apparaître, que Naruto venait d'atterrir à leurs côtés, et qu'il les observait avec perplexité. Elle su que Tenten parlait quand plusieurs vibrations tranquilles la parcoururent et qu'elle s'efforçait de rester calme, aux tressautements que portaient la voix d'ordinaire assuré.

Elle comprit aussi qu'ils voulaient qu'elle rentre.

Elle se contracta violemment quand Naruto tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, et se rebella en sentant qu'elle perdait devant leur détermination. Ils n'avaient pas le droit, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça !

Le blond pesta, grogna quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas saisir, puis changea de tactique en lui soufflant des mots d'apaisements, qu'elle refoulait tout en sachant qu'il gagnerait.

De toute façon, il avait déjà gagné, puisqu'elle venait de lâcher prise.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle se rattrapa à la manche du haut de Tenten, se refusant à partir, et son « non », parut être une plainte à ses oreilles. Un cri désespéré qui portait le maelstrom de sentiment peu commun qui l'agitait.

Une plainte.

Animale.

Sous le coup de la surprise, l'étreinte de Naruto perdit de sa superbe, et elle se jeta vers Tenten, toujours accrochée à celle-ci par la manche qu'elle tenait.

- Pas » siffla-t-elle amère.

Les yeux noisette et bleus croisèrent les siens, chargés de la même sollicitude.

- Pas ! » répéta-t-elle sur un ton suppliant.

Sa vue se brouilla, et deux voix hurlèrent son nom, paniquées. Elle sentit le tissu qu'elle tenait glisser entre ses doigts crispés, et se raccrocha à autre chose.

- Partez pas ! » recommença-t-elle. « Partez pas ! »

Comme une litanie, elle laissa ses deux mots passer sa bouche et, comme s'ils avaient compris ce qui était en train de se jouer, ils l'encadrèrent et lui transmirent de leur force, l'entourant et la confinant dans leur présence.

Ils étaient ensemble.

Blessés, certes…

…Mais vivant...

* * *

><p>Et voilà, ma première fiction de posté. ^_^ J'espére que ça vous à plût et sur ce, je vous dit:<p>

A vos clavier reviewer !


End file.
